Justice League: Brave and the Bold
This is a DC Animated Series based on the entire DC Universe and featuring a wide array of superheroes from the same universe as well. The animation is a continuation of the series Young Justice, but has a voice cast of not only this series but from Justice League Unlimited as well. The main setting is a combination of the fictional universes of Earth-16 and DCAU, during a time period when superheroes are a great phenomenon. The series follows the lives of the expanded Justice League and their young counterparts, the Teen Titans. Plot After the Invasion of Darkseid, the Justice League decided to expand their operations by enlisting new recruits across the globe (along with an extensive support staff), expanding their organziation and their covert operation team of young superheroes, which they renamed the Teen Titans. But when Lex Luthor escapes from prison after he lost everything from the invasion of Darkseid, he was later baited by Gorilla Grodd to be a "founding member" of his unstoppable Legion of Doom. Now that the Justice League has grown into an army, they will do whatever it takes to stop the Legion and their own counter-operations team, the Terror Titans; even if it means helping the Earth and confronting another New God invasion. Production Design The design is similar to Young Justice, but it is intended to create costumes based in reality to match the tone of the series while keeping consistent with traditional DC Universe continuity. Characters Justice League Founding Members *Superman (Clark Kent/Kal-El)- Member and co-founder of the Justice League. Known as the "Man of Steel", he was not only a great hero to Metropolis but also the last survivor of Krypton. He also considers his protege Superboy as his little brother and gave him a Kryptonian name, Kon-El. *Batman (Bruce Wayne)- Member and co-founder of the Justice League, and the elected leader of the group. He gives out the missions for the Justice League and the Teen Titans. *Flash (Wally West)- Member and nephew of one of the founders of the Justice League, the second Flash (his uncle Barry Allen). After his uncle died during the Invasion of Darkseid, Wally inherited his costume and his position while training his grandson Impulse (Bart Allen). *Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira / Princess Diana)- Member and co-founder of the Justice League, and princess of the Amazons. *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onnz / John Jones)- Member and co-founder of the Justice League, and uncle of Miss Martian. *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)- Member and Co-Founder of the Justice League and one of the three Green Lanterns of Sector 2814 (Earth). *Aquaman (Arthur Curry / Orin)- Member and Co-Founder of the Justice League and King of Atlantis. Lost his own left hand and replaced it with a prosthetic harpoon during and after the Invasion of Darkseid. Tempest (Garth) and Aquagirl (Tula) served as Aquaman's sidekicks. Expanded League Members *Adam Strange- Member of the Justice League and inventor of the Zeta-Beam Technology. *Atom (Dr. Ray Palmer)- Member of the Justice League, a superhero who can grow and shrink in size. *Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance)- Member of the Justice League and trainer of the Teen Titans. *Black Lightning (Jefferson Pierce)- Member of the Justice League and once-leader of the Outsiders who can shoot lightning. Also has Static (Virgil Hawkins) as a sidekick. *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes)- Member of the Justice League and third descendent of the Blue Beetle Saga. After the previous Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) died, Jaime inherited his scarab and became the next Blue Beetle. *Booster Gold (Michael Jon Carter)- Member of the Justice League, a superhero who came from the future. *B'wana Beast (Michael Payson Maxwell)- Member of the Justice League, a superhero who can merge beasts along with himself. *Captain Atom (Captain Nathaniel Adams)- Member of the Justice League. *Captain Marvel (Billy Batson)- Member of the Justice League since he was ten years old when inheriting an amulet that gave him his superpowers. *Cyborg (Victor Stone)-Teenage member of the Justice League and a cybernetic being who has super strength, weaponry, and hacking systems to disable even the strongest electrical security systems. *Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson)- Member of the Justice League and the only oldest superhero who ever lived. He is also wise in the form of comedy. Fate is also the foster "grandfather" of Katara (Lian Nguyen Harper), who allowed her to join the League under his supervision (since he saved her from dying). After Nabu and Zatara (Giovanni "John" Zatara) died during the Invasion of Darkseid, he and his wife Inza were resurrected by Nabu and gave Kent his powers to bring order, thus giving him control over Doctor Fate's powers and his mind. *Firestorm (Jason Rusch)- Member of the Justice League when Jason and his coach Ronnie Raymond are fused together by supercharged nuclear energy during an accident at a nuclear plant they are attending for a class trip. *Geo-Force (Brion Markov)- Member of the Justice League, Prince of Markovia, and one of the former founding members of the Outsiders. *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen)- Member of the Justice League and owner of Queen Industries. Also has feelings to Black Canary and has Arsenal (Roy Harper) as a sidekick. *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner)- Member of the Justice League and show-off Green Lantern of Sector 2814 (Earth). *Green Lantern (John Stewart)- Member of the Justice League and one of the three Green Lanterns of Sector 2814 (Earth). *Halo (Gabrielle Doe)- Member of the Justice League, gestalt of a human woman named Violet Harper and an "Aurakle", and former founding member of the Outsiders. *Hawkman (Carter Hall / Katar Hol / Joseph Gardner)- Member of the Justice League and husband of Hawkwoman (Shayera Hall) . *Hawkwoman (Shayera Hall)- Member of the Justice League and wife of Hawkman. *Huntress (Helena Bertinelli)- Member of the Justice League and skilled weaponsmaster. *Icon (Augustus Freeman)- An alien superhero who joined the Justice League. Rocket is Icon's sidekick. *Jonah Hex- Physically Scarred bounty hunter who joined the Justice League. *Katana (Lian Nguyen-Harper)- Member of the Justice League, daughter of Arsenal (Roy Harper) & Cheshire (Jade Nguyen); and the first youngest superheroine who joined after Captain Marvel under the supervision of her foster "grandfather", Dr.Fate, since he prevented her death during the Invasion of Darkseid and trained her. *Metamorpho (Rex Mason)- Member of the Justice League and was a friend of Green Lantern(John Stewart)'s from when they were Marines. Was exposed to mutagenic gas by his boss, business tycoon Simon Stagg. *Mister Miracle (Scott Free)- Member of the Justice League and daredevil. *Orion- Member of the Justice League, New God, and biological son of Darkseid. *OMAC (Buddy Blank)- Member of the Justice League and secret weapon of the Global Peace Agency. OMAC gains superpowers when aimed at the satellite Brother Eye. *Plastic Man (Patrick "Eel" O'Brian)- A superhero with elastic powers who joined the Justice League *Question (Charles Victor Szasz / Vic Sage)- Member of the Justice League and private investigator. *Red Tornado (John Smith)- Android member of the Justice League who served as the den mother of the Teen Titans. *Rocket (Raquel Ervin)- Straightforward and bold, if inexperienced, Rocket is the former apprentice of the superhero Icon (Augustus Freeman) as well as a member of the Justice League. Rocket uses a piece of alien technology called an inertia belt, allowing her to store and manipulate kinetic energy. She generally uses this to fly and grant herself some super-strength and a personal force field. *Steel (John Henry Irons)- Member of the Justice League who wears a self-powered suit made of metal. *Vixen (Mari Jiwe McCabe)- Member of the Justice League who uses beastial powers. *Wildcat (Ted Grant)- Member of the Justice League who fights in a black cat suit. *Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara)- Member of the Justice League who fights using magical powers. She felt so depressed when she lost her father Zatara (Giovanni "John" Zatara) and Nabu during the Invasion of Darkseid, but found a second father figure in the form of Dr. Fate (Kent Nelson). Other Expanded League Members *Atom Smasher (Albert Julian Rothstein) *Aztek (Uno / Curtis "Curt" Falconer) *Big Barda (Barda Free) *Blue Devil (Daniel Patrick Cassidy) *Commander Steel (Henry "Hank" Heywood III) *Crimson Avenger (Lee Walter Travis) *Crimson Fox (Vivian D'Aramis) *Creeper (Jack Ryder) *Deadman (Boston Brand) *Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *Doctor Mid-Nite (Dr. Charles McNider) *Dove (Don Hall) *Elongated Man (Ralph Dibny) *Etrigan the Demon (Jason Blood) *Fire (Beatriz "Bea" Bonilla Da Costa) *Hawk (Hank Hall) *Ice (Tora Olafsdotter) *Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *Sandman (Sanderson "Sandy" Hawkins) *Shining Knight (Sir Justin) *Vigilante (Greg Saunders) Teen Titans Original Members *Nightwing (Dick Grayson)- Team leader and trainer of the Teen Titans. Grayson does not possess any superpowers, however, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, tactician, and a technological genius. *Superboy (Conner Kent)- Member of the Teen Titans. Introduced as a sixteen-week-old clone of Superman (later revealed to be a hybrid clone of Superman and Lex Luthor) created by Project Cadmus. Although he does not have all of Superman's abilities, Conner has super strength, invulnerability, enhanced hearing, and later: infrared vision. *Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse)- Member of the Teen Titans and Martian Manhunter's teenaged (by Martian standards, though she is in her 40's in earth years) niece, as well as being an inexperienced superhero. As a Martian, she has telekinesis, telepathy, and flight; as well as shape-shifting and intangibility. *Arsenal (Roy Harper)- Archer of the Teen Titans and Katana (Lian Nguyen-Harper)'s father. Blaming himself for the "loss" of her daughter because of his revenge against the Light for kidnapping him and taking his right arm (which he replaces with a cybernetic arm from Lex Luthor) for creating a clone of him (Red Arrow), Roy was filled with despair and pain for his reckless actions...until he found out that his daughter was alive by being rescued and under training by Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson). Still, Roy was against her joining the League despite her age (and afraid of losing her again) but allowed her to join under Doctor Fate's supervision. *Tempest (Garth)- Member of the Teen Titans and Aquaman's sidekick. He was Black Manta (Kaldur'ahm)'s best friend and a student at Atlantis's Conservatory of Sorcery. Later became a lover of Aquagirl (Tula). Also displays super strength, durability, as well as the ability to breathe and speak underwater, typical of Atlanteans. Garth can even possesses the ability to form hard water constructs through the use of his Atlantean water bearers and to generate electricity. *Impulse (Bart Allen)- Speedster of the Teen Titans. He has enhanced speed, although he has not fully mastered his abilities, and does not demonstrate the range of abilities that his mentor The Flash (Wally West) does. Puts on a cheerful and talkative front to his members, but is also stern and determined. Also, Bart likes being undercover as a member of the boys' cheerleading team, the Yellow Jackets, for Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark)'s girl football team, the Wasps, at Central City High School. *Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark)- Wonder Woman's sidekick and member of the Teen Titans. She is cheerful and peppy, something she is called out for by Wonder Woman. Cassie is also the star player of Central City High School's girl football team, the Wasps, since Cassie believes it resembles the Amazon training at Themyscira. Teen Titans Subsequent Members *Aquagirl (Tula)- Member of the Teen Titans and Tempest (Garth)'s partner and girlfriend. Has similar powers to Tempest. Also a student at Atlantis's Conservatory of Sorcery and Kaldur'ahm's former girlfriend. *Batgirl (Cassandra Cain)- Member of the Teen Titans and successor to the original Batgirl (Barbara Gordon). *Beastboy (Garfield Logan)- Member of the Teen Titans and a superhero whose skin turned green and known for his ability to shape-shift into animals. Beastboy is also Miss Martian's adopted brother since his mother Marie Logan died. *Bumblebee (Karen Beecher)- Member of the Teen Titans, young scientist and girlfriend of Mal Duncan. She and Mal are classmates of Superboy and Miss Martian at Happy Harbor High School as well as being a member of Happy Harbor's cheerleading team, the Bumblebees (hence her name). Her suit acts as armor and imbues her with bee-themed powers including shrinking, energy blasts and flight. *Guardian (Mal Duncan)- Member of the Teen Titans and boyfriend of Karen Beecher and classmate of Superboy and Miss Martian at Happy Harbor High School, along with the position of quarterback of Happy Harbor's football team, the Hornets. Mal lacks super powers before he assumed the Guardian superhero armor which had previously belonged to the previous Guardian (Jim Harper). *Lagoon Boy (La'gaan)- Member of the Teen Titans and student at Atlantis' Conservatory of Sorcery and holds a grudge against Kaldur'ahm. *Robin (Tim Drake)- Member of the Teen Titans and the second to adopt the Robin identity, after Dick Grayson (who has since become Nightwing). *Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore)- Member of the Teen Titans and the second "Star-Spangled Kid". *Static (Virgil Hawkins)- Member of the Teen Titans, sidekick to Black Lightning, and, like his mentor, control electrical powers. *Supergirl (Kara In-Ze / Kara Kent)- Member of the Teen Titans, cousin to Superman, and partner to Superboy. *The Runaways: Three teenage superheroes who like to do daredevil stunts while skateboarding (including olling a ramp while blindfolded) and help others with their superpowers. These heroes are: #Apache Chief (Tye Longshadow)- Leader of the Runaways and a friend of Jaime Reyes. He can eventually develop the ability to project an "astral" version of himself which can grow several stories tall. #El Dorado (Eduardo Dorado Jr.)- Member of the Runaways who has the ability to teleport at will. #Samurai (Asami Koizumi)- Only female member of the Runaways who developed the ability to focus her chi (which covers her in a glowing aura) which she can use project it outward to break through solid rock, to leap at a superhuman level, and to soften landings leaving a trail of concentric circles. Legion of Doom Leading Members *Gorilla Grodd- Founder and leader of the Legion of Doom. Grodd orchestrates the Legion's actions to counter the expanded Justice League and the Teen Titans. *Vandal Savage- An immortal Cavman and co-leader of the Legion of Doom. He and Grodd don't get along with each, but other times he admires Grodd's actions. *Ra's al Gahl - Co-leader of the Legion of Doom and leader of the League of Shadows. *Lex Luthor - Co-leader of the Legion of Doom, former CEO of LexCorp, and archenemy of Superman. After his escape from prison, he became a member after doing one of the actions orchestrated by Grodd. *Queen Bee - Co-leader of the Legion of Doom and former dictator of Bialya. She has the ability of persuasion over most men. *Ocean-Master - Aquaman's half-brother, former senior member of the Atlantean royal family, & co-leader of the Legion of Doom. *Brother Blood- Charismatic co-leader of the Legion of Doom. He is a powerful psychic who mind controls his minions to keep them under his thrall. Expanded Legion Members *Atomic Skull (Joseph Martin) - Member of the Legion of Doom, a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist turned supervillain and enemy of Superman. *Bane - Member of the Legion of Doom and Hispanic supervillain who uses the super-steroid Venom to increase his strength. *Black Adam – The main antagonist of Captain Marvel and member of the Legion of Doom. *Black Spider - Spider-themed assassin of the Legion of Doom. *Black Beetle - Member of the Legion of Doom, associate of the Reach, and main enemy of Blue Beetle. *Blockbuster (Mark Desmond) - Member of the Legion of Doom and a scientist who worked at Project Cadmus. He created the Blockbuster formula and helped Lex Luthor to create Superboy. *Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim - Member of the Legion of Doom and leader of Intergang. *Clayface (Matt Hagen)- Shapeshifting supervillain made of clay and member of the Legion of Doom. *Clock King (Temple Fugate) - Master planner and tactician of the Legion of Doom, clock-based supervillain, and former member of Task Force X. *Count Vertigo - Member of the Legion of Doom, former member of the royal family of Vlatava and enemy of Green Arrow who is obsessed with seizing power from his niece Queen Perdita. *Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) - Master marksman of the Legion of Doom and former member of Task Force X. *Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) - Chief Enforcer of the Legion of Doom and a highly-skilled mercenary. *Felix Faust - Powerful sorcerer and alchemist of the Legion of Doom. *General Zhal - Commanding Officer of the Legion of Doom as well as a cold strategic sycophant. *Hook - Member of the Legion of Doom and an assassin with a hook for a hand, hence his name. *Hugo Strange - Warden of the supervillain prison Belle Reve and sleeper agent of the Legion of Doom to further the plans of the Legion. *Icicle Sr. (Joar Mahkent) - Member of the Legion of Doom, a criminal who has cryokinetic powers and the father of Icicle Jr. *Joker (Jack Napier) - "Crown Prince of Crime" in Gotham, member of the Legion of Doom, and main antagonist of Batman. *Kobra - Leader of the Cult of Kobra and member of the Legion of Doom. *Metallo (John Wayne Corben) - Robotic member of the Legion of Doom and Lex Luthor's cybernetic assassin. *Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) - Member of the Legion of Doom and a cryokinetic super-villain who wields a freeze gun and wears a cryogenic suit in order to survive in warm weather. *Mongul - Member of the Legion of Doom and ruler of War World who came to Earth under Grodd's advice. *Parasite (Raymond Jensen) - Member of the Legion of Doom as well as a supervillain that can temporary borrow the abilities of anyone by simply touching them. *Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) - Member of the Legion of Doom as well as a plant manipulator and enemy of Batman. *Professor Chang - Chief Scientist of the Legion of Doom who runs an underground Smuggling operation providing illegal services for higher-tier villains. He has several workers helping him, but they wear suits that hide their faces, and they never speak. *Psimon (Simon Jones) - Telepahic member of the Legion of Doom and right-hand man of Queen Bee. He often faces Miss Martian in telepathic battle and was once put into a catatonic state by her. *Riddler (Edward Nygma) - Chief Strategist of the Legion of Doom and an enemy of Batman who specializes in riddles. *Roulette (Veronica Sinclair) - Gambling operative and skilled fighter of the Legion of Doom. *Shrapnel (General Kafka) - Organic metal weapon of the Legion of Doom. Once a war criminal, he was transformered by Professor Chang to combat the League's own weapon, OMAC (Buddy Blank). *Sinestro (Thaal Sinistro) - Member of the Legion of Doom, leader of the Sinestro Corps, and former Green Lantern. He uses a ring to control the yellow light of fear. *Sonar (Bito Wladon) - Member of the Legion of Doom who used sound-themed gimmicks. *Tala - Magical operative of the Legion of Doom and a very powerful sorceress who shares a rivalry with Felix Faust. *T.O. Morrow - Member of the Legion of Doom and the scientist responsible for creating Red Tornado. *Ultra-Humanite - Member of the Legion of Doom, an albino gorilla supervillain with super-human strength and intellect who share his ideals with Grodd, and enemy of Superman. *Wotan - Member of the Legion of Doom, an immortal viking sorcerer, and main antagonist to Doctor Fate. Other Legion Members *Bizarro *Captain Boomerang (George "Digger" Harkness) *Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) *Copperhead ("John Doe") *Doctor Polaris (Neal Emerson) *Evil Star *Gentleman Ghost (James Craddock) *Giganta (Dr. Doris Zeul) *Heat Wave (Mick Rory) *Key *Live Wire (Leslie Willis) *Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch) *Plastique (Bette Sans Souci) *Rampage (Karen Lou "Kitty" Faulkner) *The Shade (Richard Swift) *Shadow Thief (Carl Sands) *Silver Banshee (Siobhan McDougal) *Toyman (Winslow Percival Schott) *Tsukuri *Volcana (Claire Selton) *Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon) Terror Titans Original Members *Black Manta (Kaldur'ahm)- Leader of the Terror Titans, former best friend of Tempest, former lover of Aquagirl, and former student of Atlantis's Conservatory of Sorcery. After his father the previous Black Manta died, he inherited his position and became a rogue villain for hire to ease his pain. Kaldur was then hired by Amanda Waller along with Tigress and Cheshire to infiltrate the Legion of Doom as Leader of the Terror Titans. *Tigress (Artemis Crock)- Second-in-Command of the Terror Titans and sister of Cheshire (Jade Nguyen). She is also the former lover of the Flash (Wally West). After her parents died in the Invasion of Darkseid, she and her sister cut off their hair and went on a rogue robbing spree to ease their pain. Tigress was later hired by Amanda Waller along with her sister and Kaldur to infiltrate the Legion of Doom as members of the Terror Titans. *Cheshire (Jade Nguyen)- Member of the Terror Titans, former member of the League of Shadows, sister of Tigress (Artemis Crock), and the daughter of Sportsmaster (Lawrence Crock) and the Huntress (Paula Nguyen). She is also the wife of Arsenal (Roy Harper) and the mother of Katana (Lian Nguyen-Harper). Believing that her daughter had died along with her parents since the Invasion, she and her sister cut off their hair and went on a rogue robbing spree to ease their pain. Despite being hired by Amanda Waller along with her sister and Kaldur to infiltrate the Legion of Doom as members of the Terror Titans, Cheshire was still in despair over the "loss" of her daughter until she found out that Katana was alive as a young superheroine. *Gizmo- Member of the Terror Titans and a pint-sized boy-genius with a nasty attitude and an extensive arsenal of high-tech weapons. *Jinx- Member of the Terror Titans and former H.I.V.E. student. Her powers include sorcery and hexes, manipulating the probability of bad luck, and advanced gymnastic skills. *Mammoth (Baran)- Member of the Terror Titans, twin brother of Shimmer and was a member of The Cult of Kobra. After being injected with a hybrid strain of the Venom drug and the Blockbuster formula by his sister, he developed super strength and became very deformed. *Shimmer (Selinda)- Member of the Terror Titans, martial-artist who was Kobra's right hand woman, and the twin sister of Baran. Terror Titans Subsequent Members *Adonis- Member of the Terror Titans and a lanky teenage boy in an oversized, strength-enhancing suit of armor built from car parts. *Angel- Member of the Terror Titans whose known powers are flight and enlarging her wings to attack her opponents. *Billy Numerous- Member of the Terror Titans, minor villain and former student of the H.I.V.E. Academy. His power is self-duplication and he is known to brag about his massive crime spree around Jump City to his clones (his only friends). *Devastation- Member of the Terror Titans and heavyset Caucasian woman who is an adversary of Wonder Woman. *Icicle Jr. (Cameron Mahkent)- Member of the Terror Titans, a criminal with cryokinetic powers and the son of Icicle Sr. *Killer Frost (Crystal Frost)- Member of the Terror Titans and cryokinetic super-villain. *Kyd Wykkyd- Member of the Terror Titans and a bat-costumed former student at the H.I.V.E. Academy with the ability to teleport. *See-More- Member of the Terror Titans and a minor villain from the former H.I.V.E Academy. His powers, which include multivision, x-ray vision, hypnosis, projection of eye-shaped bubbles, laser beams, and balloon-based flight, stem from a variety of colored eyes on his helmet. *Terror Twins (Tommy and Tuppence Terror)- Members of the Terror Titans who are rash and arrogant fraternal twins who possess super-strength and invulnerability. Together they make the villainous duo "The Terror Twins". *The Terrible Trio: Three college students who were sick and tired of being social outcasts. They become mutated animals to get revenge against people who shunned them. These villains include: #Fox (David)- Brains and de facto leader of their group who has the abilities and form of a fox. #Shark (Justin)- Brawn and muscle of their group who has the abilities and form of a hammerhead shark. #Vulture (Amber)- Gothic member of their group who has the abilities and form of a vulture. Other Characters *Amanda Waller- Head of Project Cadmus and former warden of Belle Reve Penitentiary. She was the one who hired Black Manta, Tigress, and Cheshire to infiltrate the Legion of Doom (formerly the Light) for revenge against the Legion for losing her job. *Alfred Pennyworth- Butler of Batman (Bruce Wayne) and former MI-6 agent. He assists Oracle (Barbara Gordon) by being her bodyguard while using his former MI-6 methods. Alfred is also a proficient hand-to-hand combatant. *Brother Eye- Satellite made by the Global Peace Agency and used for OMAC to help with his upgrades. *Chuck Sirianni- Last surviving Blackhawk who lived a quiet life with his wife, Mairzey. *Darkseid- Leader of Apokolips and the one responsible for the Invasion a few years ago. *Desaad- New God of Apokolips who helps Intergang along with Kaito. *Glorious Godfrey- A political commentator on GBS who heavily promotes a xenophobic anti-alien agenda but in truth, he is a New God loyal to Darkseid and helps with Kaito. *Granny Goodness- New God of Apokolips and second-in-command to Darkseid. *Inza Nelson- Wife of Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson), a feisty old spitfire, and gifted sorceress of the Tower of Fate. *Kaito- New God of Apokolips and weapons supplier of Intergang. *Lobo- An intergalactic bounty hunter who did not care whose side he is on, as long as the "Main Man" is paid. *Maxwell Lord- Public Relations Manager to Project Cadmus and second-in-command to Amanda Waller. *Mercy Graves- Former bodyguard of Lex Luthor and acting head of Lexcorp. Also wields a cybernetic arm for protection. *Oracle (Barbara Gordon)- Once the original Batgirl, she now gives out the missions for the Justice League and the Teen Titans as the League's official cordinator in the Watchtower II while being handicapped in a wheelchair. Cast Heroes *Gregg Rainwater – Apache Chief (Tye Longshadow) *Cree Summer - Aquagirl (Tula) *Scott Rummell – Aquaman (Arthur Curry / Orin) *Mike Erwin – Arsenal (Roy Harper) *John C. McGinley – Atom (Dr. Ray Palmer) *Judge Reinhold – Atom Smasher (Albert Julian Rothstein) *Scott Patterson – Aztek (Uno / Curtis "Curt" Falconer) *Alyson Stoner - Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) *Kevin Conroy – Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Logan Grove - Beastboy (Garfield Logan) *Farrah Forke – Big Barda (Barda Free) *Morena Baccarin – Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) *Bumper Robinson – Black Lightning (Jefferson Pierce) *Eric López – Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *Lex Lang – Blue Devil (Daniel Patrick Cassidy) *Tom Everett Scott – Booster Gold (Michael Jon Carter) *Masasa Moyo – Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) *Peter Onorati – B'wana Beast (Michael Payson Maxwell) *George Eads – Captain Atom (Captain Nathaniel Adams) *Jerry O'Connell – Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) *Rob Lowe - Commander Steel (Henry "Hank" Heywood III) *Brian Bloom - Creeper (Jack Ryder) *Lee Majors - Crimson Avenger (Lee Walter Travis) *Grey DeLisle - Crimson Fox (Vivian D'Aramis) *Khary Payton - Cyborg (Victor Stone) *Raphael Sbarge - Deadman (Boston Brand) *Edward Asner – Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson / Nabu) *Lauren Tom – Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *Bruce Greenwood - Doctor Mid-Nite (Dr. Charles McNider) *Jason Hervey – Dove (Don Hall) *Freddy Rodriguez – El Dorado (Eduardo "Ed" Dorado Jr.) *Jeremy Piven – Elongated Man (Ralph Dibny) *Billy Zane – Etrigan the Demon (Jason Blood) *Charlie Schlatter – Flash (Wally West) *Grey DeLisle – Fire (Beatriz "Bea" Bonilla Da Costa) *Tyler James Williams – Firestorm (Jason Rusch) *Charlie Schlatter – Flash (Wally West) *Hunter Parrish - Geo-Force (Brion Markov) *Kin Shriner – Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Diedrich Bader – Green Lanter (Guy Gardner) *Josh Keaton – Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Phil LaMarr – Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Guardian (Mal Duncan) *Maggie Q - Halo (Gabrielle Doe) *Fred Savage – Hawk (Hank Hall) *James Remar – Hawkman (Carter Hall) *Maria Canals Barrera – Hawkwoman (Shayera Hol) *Amy Acker – Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) *Jennifer Hale - Ice (Tora Olafsdotter) *Tony Todd – Icon (Augustus Freeman) *Jason Marsden - Impulse (Bart Allen) *Marc Worden - Jonah Hex *Elsie Fisher - Katana (Lian Nguyen-Harper) *Crsipin Freeman - Lagoon Boy (La'gaan) *Carl Lumbly – Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onnz / John Jones) *Tom Sizemore - Metamorpho (Rex Mason) *Danica McKellar – Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse) *Ioan Gruffudd – Mister Miracle (Scott Free) *Michael Beach – Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *Jesse McCartney - Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Jeff Bennett - OMAC (Buddy Blank) *Steve Sandor – Orion *Tom Kenny - Plastic Man (Patrick "Eel" O'Brian) *Jeffrey Combs – Question (Charles Victor Szasz / Vic Sage) *Corey Burton – Red Tornado (John Smith) *Cameron Bowen – Robin (Tim Drake) *Kittie – Rocket (Raquel Ervin) *Janice Kawaye - Samurai (Asami "Sam" Koizumi) *Clancy Brown - Sandman (Sanderson "Sandy" Hawkins) *Chris Cox – Shining Knight (Sir Justin) *Giselle Loren – Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) *Bryton James - Static (Virgil Hawkins) *Michael Dorn – Steel (John Henry Irons) *Nolan North - Superboy (Conner Kent) *Tim Daly - Superman (Clark Kent / Kal-El) *Nicholle Tom – Supergirl (Kara In-Ze / Kara Kent) *Yuri Lowenthal – Tempest (Garth) *Nathan Fillion – Vigilante (Greg Saunders) *Gina Torres – Vixen (Mari Jiwe McCabe) *Dennis Farina – Wildcat (Ted Grant) *Mae Whitman - Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) *Susan Eisenberg – Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira / Princess Diana) Villians *Greg Cipes - Adonis *Jodi Benson – Angel *Peter MacNicol – Atomic Skull (Joseph Martin) *Danny Trejo - Bane *Tom Kane - Billy Numerous *George Newbern – Bizarro *John DiMaggio - Black Adam *Kevin Grevioux - Black Beetle *LeVar Burton - Black Manta (Kaldur'ahm) *Loren Lester – Black Spider *Wayne Brady - Blockbuster (Mark Desmond) *Christopher McDonald - Brother Blood *Bruce Weitz - Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim *Donal Gibson – Captain Boomerang (George "Digger" Harkness) *Sheryl Lee Ralph – Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) *Kelly Hu - Cheshire (Jade Nguyen) *Ron Perlman - Clayface (Matt Hagen) *Alan Rachins – Clock King (Temple Fugate) *Jose Yenque – Copperhead ("John Doe") *Steven Blum - Count Vertigo *Douglas Dunning – Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) *Wentworth Miller- Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) *Diane Delano - Devastation *Michael Rosenbaum – Doctor Polaris (Neal Emerson) *J.K. Simmons – Evil Star *Robert Englund - Felix Faust (Dekan Drache) *David Faustino - Fox *Udo Kier- General Zahl *Robin Atkin Downes – Gentleman Ghost (James Craddock) *Rachel York – Giganta (Dr. Doris Zeul) *Robert Ochoa - Gizmo *Powers Boothe – Gorilla Grodd *Bob Joles – Heat Wave (Mick Rory) *Donal Gibson – Hook *Adrian Pasdar – Hugo Strange *Eric Roberts - Icicle Sr. (Joar Mahkent) *Adam Wylie - Icicle Jr. (Cameron Mahkent) *Tara Strong - Jinx *Mark Hamill - Joker (Jack Napier) *Héctor Elizondo - Key *Sarah Shahi - Killer Frost (Crystal Frost) *Arnold Vosloo - Kobra *Ben Diskin - Kyd Wykkyd *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor *Lori Petty – Live Wire (Leslie Willis) *Daryl Sabara – Mammoth (Baran) *Malcolm McDowell – Metallo (John Wayne Corben) *Alexis Denisof – Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch) *Keith David - Mongul *Keith Szarabajka - Mr.Freeze (Victor Fries) *Roger Craig Smith – Ocean Master (Prince Orm) *Brian George - Parasite (Raymond Jensen) *Juliet Landau – Plastique (Bette Sans Souci) *Alyssa Milano- Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) *James Hong - Professor Chang *Alan Tudyk - Psimon (Simon Jones) *Marina Sirtis – Queen Bee *Oded Fehr – Ra's al Ghul *Hynden Walch - Rampage (Karen Lou "Kitty" Faulkner) *Dave Franco - Ridder (Edward Nygma) *Virginia Madsen – Roulette (Veronica Sinclair) *Ron Paulsen - See-More *Stephen McHattie – The Shade (Richard Swift) *Wil Wheaton - Shadow Thief (Carl Sands) *Googy Gress - Shark (Justin) *Ian McShane - Shrapnel (General Kafka) *Julie Bowen - Shimmer (Selinda) *Victor Garber - Sinestro (Thaal Sinestro) *Kim Mai Guest – Silver Banshee (Siobhan McDougal) *Dave Foley - Sonar (Bito Wladon) *Elizabeth Peña – Tala *Stephanie Lemelin- Tigress (Artemis Crock) *Wallace Langham - Tommy Terror *John de Lancie - T.O. Morrow *Bud Cort – Toyman (Winslow Percival Schott) *Karen Maruyama - Tsukuri *Gina Gershon - Tuppence Terror *Ian Buchanan - Ultra-Humanite *Miguel Ferrer – Vandal Savage *Peri Gilpin – Volcana (Claire Selton) *Danielle Judovits - Vulture *David Lodge – Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon) *James Arnold Taylor - Wotan Other/Recurring Characters *Armin Shimerman – Dr. Achilles Milo *J.B. Blanc - Alfred Pennyworth *C.C.H. Pounder – Dr. Amanda Waller *Robert Picardo – Amazo ("The Android") *Jonathan Adams – Atrocitus *Charles Shaughnessy - Brother Eye *Seymour Cassel - Chuck Sirianni *Michael Ironside - Darkseid *René Auberjonois - Desaad *Robert Foxworth – Professor Emil Hamilton *Yuji Okumoto - GPA Leader *Keone Young - GPA Leader *Tim Curry - Glorious Godfrey *Christine Willes - Granny Goodness *Dennis Haysbert – Green Lantern (Kilowog) *Will Friedle – Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Kurtwood Smith - Green Lantern (Tomar-Re) *Eve Marie Saint - Inza Nelson *David Kaufman – Jimmy Olsen *Roger Allam - Kaito *Scott Patterson – Agent King Faraday *Dee Bradley Baker – Larfleeze *Brad Garrett - Lobo *Dana Delany – Lois Lane *Tim Matheson – Maxwell Lord *Lisa Edelstein - Mercy Graves *Melissa Gilbert - Oracle (Barbara Gordon) *Adam Baldwin – Captain Rick Flag Jr. *Phil Morris – Saint Walker *Olivia d'Abo – Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fiction Category:DC Animated Universe (TheCannon)